


Date.

by DanseBooty



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 19:48:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11767107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanseBooty/pseuds/DanseBooty
Summary: Stuff and things. Romance and stuff. Continuation of Permission. I think. Idk.





	Date.

Hugo sighed when he opened the front door, a headache forming in the back of his head from the screams of preteens cooped up in the class room with him. The warm days were the worst, the kids either too tired to care or too full of energy to listen.  
He dropped his bag on the kitchen table, pausing to see it was clear from plates and rubbish. He looked around the house, it was spotless. The dishes were clean, magazines and books stacked away nicely, even the dried laundry was folded and put away. Instantly he felt like something was wrong. Ernest didn't clean. He would shove things under the couch or try to hide a mess, but cleaning was one of his least favorite things to do.  
He stayed silent as he listened, whispers of voices down the hall. He recognized Ernest's, being louder than the other. Confused he quietly walked up the hall, stopping at his son's door, listening.  
“Shut up! I heard the front door!” Ernest hissed, trying to be quiet.  
“What? Already? I thought you said he had a parent teacher meeting this afternoon?” Hugo recognized the other voice, Sebastian. Now he was more confused than ever. What were they doing whispering in Ernest's room? Hiding something from him?  
“Just shut up!” Ernest yelled, followed by a loud thump that shook the house. He count to three before knocking on the door, hearing a shuffle and then it opened. Sebastian smiling at his lover in greeting.  
“Hey! How was work?” Sebastian grinned, opening the door wider, his son sitting on the floor with a headset on and a controller in hand as he played a video game on his TV.   
“Where did that come from?” Hugo asked, pointing to the gaming consol. His son glanced up at him and then back to the game, usually he would argue but instead he was quiet.  
“We made an agreement. If Ernest cleaned he could borrow my gaming system.” Sebastian answered proudly but with Hugo's silence he backtracked his statement “I mean, if that's ok with you? I don't want to over step boundaries. Oh god, I have, haven't I?” Sebastian started to freak out, running his hand through his caramel coloured hair. Hugo suddenly relaxed, trying to hide a smile behind his hand.  
“No, it's fine. Thanks Ernest…” Hugo looked back to his son, who shrugged in reply, still focused on the game. Hugo though felt something was different, like they were hiding something, but the thought tired him. He would find out, the two things Ernest and Sebastian had in common was that they were horrible at keeping secrets.   
“Shouldn't you be doing dinner?” Ernest piped up, directing the question to the other man. Sebastian suddenly looked nervous, but nodded as he slid past Hugo, heading into the kitchen.  
“I'm glad to see you two are getting along.” Hugo leaned against the door frame. Ernest finally paused the game and turned to his father.  
“Ugh, we aren't.” He snapped, getting up and closing his bedroom door, cutting off the conversation. Hugo sighed as he turned away, walking into his room and shrugging off his jacket and grabbing a clothes hanger to put it away for the next day and then walked back down the hall into the kitchen, rolling up his sleeves and making his way to the sink to wash his hands.  
Sebastian hummed to himself as he chopped up some carrots, the sharp knife hitting the cutting board, the two sounds making him relax as he turned on the tap.  
“I got this.” Sebastian said when Hugo tried to grab the other cutting board. He froze in place, usually they would cook together, it wasn't a problem because it was a nice way to wind down from a tough day… Hugo put the board back and watched, noticing Sebastian's hands shaking and him chewing on his bottom lip. He was nervous about something. Even his humming was slightly off.  
“Why are you staring-“ Sebastian was caught off guard, Hugo taking his smaller, shaking hands into his. Placing the knife down he pulled Sebastian to his chest.  
“What's wrong?” Hugo asked softly, his voice low and caring. Sebastian could hear his heart beat, slow and steady, relaxing him almost instantly.  
“Nothing is wrong? If anything are you ok? You've been none stop, just want to make sure you are ok.” Sebastian answered, though not moving from the embrace. Hugo laughed, a warm and soft chuckle that Sebastian could hear echoing in his chest.  
“I'm fine, but if-“ Hugo was cut off, a vibration at his chest as an upbeat ringtone started to loudly sing, Sebastian let go pf him and fished out his phone from his front pocket, checking the caller ID.  
“It's Amanda.” Sebastian whispered as he walked out of the kitchen, leaving Hugo to finish cutting up the vegetables.  
Sebastian’s heart was hammering against his chest, he nearly blurted out the secret then and there if it wasn't for Amanda's call.  
“Hey Panda!” He cheerfully answered.  
“Yo Popsicle. Just checking in, good time to talk?” He voice excited on the other side.  
“Of course kiddo, was just cooking a feast with Hugo.” Sebastian explained, heading back into the kitchen and using his hip to move Hugo out of the way.  
“And how is my old teacher? You know you have broken so many daughter rules hanging out with him.” Amanda laughed. Sebastian couldn't help but join in with the chuckle.  
“He is ok, I think. He is probably sick of me by now, since I have practically taken over his place and child since you abandoned me.” Sebastian teased, Hugo shaking his head with a smile.  
“You didn't get a dog. That was the price for me abandoning my dreams. But Hugo is a nerd, probably thankful to have another nerd around.” She snickered.  
“Sweetie, you know I'm going to tell him you called us nerds.” Sebastian grinned.  
“He has no power over me… Yet? Did you do that thing?” Amanda lowered her voice. Sebastian could feel his face go bright red, he glanced at Hugo who was busy lighting the stove and warming a wok.  
“No I haven't done.. The thing yet…” Sebastian whispered back, trying not to sound too suspicious. “But I'll do the thing soon. Maybe.”   
“Dad! YOU HAVE TO DO IT. DON'T BE A PUSSY. GRAB LIFE BY THE BALLS AND DO THE THING! You have the ring right?” Amanda asked after yelling. Sebastian sighed.  
“… Yes. I have the thing to do the thing. With the things and stuff.” He groaned through his teeth, moving out of the kitchen again.  
“When were you planning? Give me the plan.” Amanda begged over the phone.  
“Uh this probably isn't the best time, but Ernest was saying the long weekend.” Sebastian whispered.  
“Good. I'm coming back for morale support.”  
“Amanda. It's ok. I got this. Though I wont complain that my favorite daughter is coming home to see me finally. I'm so old now, I found a grey hair. I’m aging fast.” Sebastian complained playfully.  
“Dad…. You will forever have a baby face…” Amanda laughed.  
The two chat for another few minutes before hanging up, dinner practically cooked and ready. Hugo smiled when Sebastian wandered back into the room, looking a little disappointed.   
“How is Amanda doing?” Hugo asked, though he wanted to ask about their secret conversation, but he would get there. Years of dealing with teens had taught him how to get information out of someone.  
“She is loving college. Not the learning parts, but she is making friends. I think.” Sebastian trailed off, trying to remember the names of her new friends. Probably more Emma's…  
Ernest quietly came out of his room, sitting at the table with the two men. He picked up his fork and started eating, listening to the two talk about Amanda's accomplishments and her adventures at college.  
“She's coming to visit this weekend. I need to fill the fridge with food again….” Sebastian mummbled to himself. Ernest's ears perked up.   
“Aren't you two going out?” The boy asked. Hugo stared at him confused at the question.  
“No?” Hugo replied. Ernest frowned and stared at Sebastian who was trying to avoid his level of sight. Ernest kicked his leg, but Hugo shouted out in pan instead. “Ernest! What was that for-“  
“Actually yeah. We are going out. Aren't we? I have a huge night planned for us.” Sebastian cut him off. A bit red faced.  
“I wish, I have quizzes to mark and assignments to check.” Hugo sighed. Again another kick to his leg.  
“Ernest!” He shouted again.  
“Do it. You never go out anymore.” Ernest grunted, trying his best to seem disinterested.  
“Why? Do you have a party planned?” Hugo questioned.  
“Dad! No! God! Why do you do this!?” Ernest yelled out, slamming his hands on the table.  
The three were quiet. Sebastian still not sure what to say or do in situations like these, still unsure of boundaries … Plus, Ernest was trying to help him. On the other hand Hugo looked shock, taken back from the outburst. Calmly he set his cutlery down and took a deep breath in.  
“Amanda can keep an eye on him.” Sebastian broke the tension. “We don't have to do anything, I know you are busy with work but maybe a night out will refresh you. We don’t have to do anything too out there. Maybe just a dinner and a couple of drinks?” He continued. Hugo was wearing down, he had so many unanswered questions but with the two of them coming at both angles he reluctantly nodded, ready to just go to bed and regain some strength.  
For the rest of the week, Sebastian was on pins and needles with anxiety.

Saturday couldn't have come slower. As Sebastian opened his eyes his stomach tied in noted when he read the date on his phone. He sat up in bed, blindly looking for his glasses on his bed side table when his hand landed on a mat of hair. He shrieked. Amanda started laughing as she fell to the floor.  
“That never gets old.” She chuckled, wiping a tear away from her cheek.  
“Jesus Amanda. My nerves are frayed enough.” Sebastian panted trying to calm his jumping heart. His daughter smiled and sat on the edge of his bed, patting his copper hair in attempts to comfort him.  
“So today is the big day. You ready to sign the rest of your life away.” Amanda asked softly. Sebastian sighed to himself.  
“Honey, real talk. If you don't want me to, I wont. This doesn't just involve me, your life will change too… If he agrees to it.” He mummbled. Amanda shrugged lightly, her hand ruffling his hair. A faint smile painted her face.  
“Dad, I gave you my blessing months ago. I know how much you love my old English teacher, which I'm super thankful you didn't date him when I first started high school, and I know he loves you too. And sure at first it was hard to wrap my head around but Dad…” She took his hand. “I haven't seen you this happy since before Dad died, so yeah, I'm totally down with having a dork as a step dad.” She explained softly. She watched her father's face, though often mistaken as a college student she had seen him age through the years from loneliness and stress, but when they moved she saw some of his light come back and with that, she felt more safe and secure…  
“Ah, Amanda. I'm so lucky to have you as my kid. Come here.” He grinned opening his arms. She leaned into him, hugging him tight.  
“Yeah, well, think about that when you have to deal with Ernest all the time…” She teased. A small chuckle left him as he shook his head.  
“He is a good kid, that does stupid shit. Reminds me of someone…” He hinted. Amanda let go of him, gasping in fake horror.  
“Sebastian Lee Hawthorne! I am not Ernest!” She exclaimed. “I'm smarter and cooler than him.” She added. Sebastian rolled his eyes as he threw his blankets off himself, shoving his feet into his slippers.  
“Well, nine hours till I shit myself and make a fool of myself.” He said enthusiastically despite the tension in his body.  
“I made you coffee, is all the plans set?” Amanda asked, following him into the kitchen.  
“Dinner reservations are set, and the aquarium is… booked… Ugh, I don’t know what excuse to use to explain why no one is there….” He answered, taking a sip from his mug.  
“Do you need one?” Amanda asked again, opening the fridge and grabbing out the bottle of orange juice. She opened the lid and started to chug it down. Sebastian watched her in horror.  
“Amanda. Manners. And yes. Maybe? Won't it be freaky if I just took him to an abandoned aquarium?” Sebastian asked.  
“Overthinking again, Pops. What happened to your confidence? Think of it as a court case.” She suggested. He blinked, confused.  
“That wont work.” He answered.  
“Ok, just. Pretend it's work, a rival law firm is trying to shut you down or something.” Amanda shrugged.   
“So you want me to punch him?” He asked. The girl sighed out loud.  
“I'm talking about gaining some confidence! You've got soft since I left!” Amanda slammed the bottle on the counter top, orange juice spilling onto the floor. She chuckled awkwardly as she grabbed a cloth from the sink. “Plus, this isn't your first time.” She added.  
“Actually. It's my first time bending the knee. Your father proposed to me…” Sebastian trailed off. Amanda poked her head up from the floor.  
“I haven't heard this story.” She edged him to continue.  
“Ah, it wasn't flash but it was nice. He drove us out to our favorite mountain over look and pretended that the car broke down. It was snowing, cold, I was so mad.” Sebastian laughed with a shake of his head. “I forced him out of the car to have a look at the engine, he opened the bonnet and said he couldn't find the problem and tried to convince me out of the warmth. I didn't… So he came back into the car, hit my arm and then told me we were getting married. Didn’t give me a chance to process it because he shoved the ring on my finger.” He sighed. Remembering how Alex's hands were shaking, his face bright red as his fingers trembled putting the silver ring on his finger.  
“Sounds easy enough, learn from Dad's mistakes. Read the mood, oh and make sure you give Mr. Vega a choice.” Amanda joked. The anxiety flooded back into him at the words, he laid his head on the countertop and groaned.  
“Amaaandaaa, can I move again?” He whined. She hit the top of his head.  
“If you don't want to do it, don't.” She replied simply. He put his head up and stuck his tongue out at her.  
“Distract me till six rolls around. I need to not think about it.” He answered.

Five thirty. Sebastian stared at himself in the mirror, rubbing his cheek as he analyzed himself. He looked stressed, a permanent frown etched on his face. His body felt numb but he kept thinking about the fun they would have. Wine and dine. Dine and wine. He chanted to himself, just an ordinary day, another day another date.   
He groaned, failing to kick the anxiety he felt out of his body. Instead , he was going to try the fake it till you make it. He forced a smile as he combed his hair, struggling to style it since the natural kink made him look like a twit. So he shook his head and hoped for the best.  
Dragging his feet out of the bathroom he looked to Amanda, sitting on the couch in her pajamas watching whatever reality show that was on.  
“How'd I scrub up?” He asked, rolling his sleeves up to his elbow.  
“For once in your life, please untuck the damn sweater. Where is your suit jacket?” She stood up and pulled his sweater out from his belt, she then flattened the collar of his shirt gently.  
“Isn't that too much?” He asked, staying still as she worked her magic with his hair, her fingers working quickly as she parted his hair on the side.  
“Dad, you need to look like prince charming. Get the jacket on and if you tuck the sweater into your pants again I will put a curse on you.” She smiled, patting him on his shoulders. He nodded and went back into his room, grabbing his suit jacket he would wear for important court cases. He threw it on and went back out, Amanda giving both thumbs up in approval.  
“Oh my dear child, you wash up well. Now go forth, claim a place for us in societies best.” She pretended to swoon. He laughed sarcastically as he left.

Hugo pat himself down, trying to think if he forgot anything. Phone in the left pocket, wallet in the back…. Something was missing.  
“Dad…” Ernest pointed to the table from the sofa, a plate of pizza rolls warming his lap as his eyes were glued to the TV. His eyes went to the table, seeing his glasses sitting on the book he was reading. He ran over and grabbed his glasses.  
“Ok, please don't burn anything while I'm gone. If there are any issues call me, please, please, I'm begging you not to smoke in the house.” Hugo stressed. His son looked over to him about to bite back but instead he raised an eyebrow.  
“You know the place you are going to is a bit fancy.” Ernest commented.  
“Oh. I guess I'll change… Wait, how do you know where we are going?” Hugo asked, already his mind screaming warning. He still couldn't shake off the feeling that something was wrong, that something big was going to happen and he prayed the police wouldn't be involved. Ernest straightened up and shrugged, panic on his face.  
“Uh… Sebastian mentioned it or something. I don’t know! Just go already.” He snapped. His father frowned before going to change.  
A few moments later, there was a knock. Hugo threw on his coat and opened the door, making Sebastian jumped.  
He was well dressed, in the usual blue and purple hues he favored to surround himself with, the fanciest he had ever seen him dress unless he was going to work. He even had shined his shoes for the evening. His posture and fashion screamed a confident well put man, but his face was bright red and he was chewing on his lip, a sign he was nervous about something. Beside him stood Amanda, taller since the last time he had seen her, wearing her pajamas with a bag of opened popcorn under one arm and her laptop under the other.  
“Yoooo….” Sebastian greeted, though frowned realizing what he just said. Amanda rolled her eyes at him.  
“Sup Mr. Vega. Heard you had Wi-Fi and pizza rolls.” Amanda grinned.  
“Mr. Vega still, huh?” Hugo smiled at his old student. Her face flushed as she realized before her trade mark grin took over her face.  
“Hugo! Heard you had Wi-Fi and pizza rolls…. Ugh… That was weird to say… Huuugoooo….” She slowed her speech, trying to make his name sound normal in her mouth. “Yeah, it's gonna take me another 6 months to get used to it.” She shrugged before pushing past him.  
“Sure, come in.” He laughed, feeling a little at ease knowing Amanda would be keeping Ernest company. She was immature but could be responsible when she needed to be.  
The men watched as the kids sat on the couch, Amanda stealing a roll from Ernest's plate and shoving it in her mouth before opening her laptop and starting to type on it. Ernest though was unfazed by her presences, too focused on what was happening on the TV to notice her helping herself to his food.  
“It'll be ok. Amanda promised me they would only catfish lonely old women for their money.” Sebastian explained lightly.  
“Ah finally I can retire and live off my sons wealth.” Hugo smirked.  
“Go! I can't hear the TV!” Ernest yelled, throwing a couch cushion at them.

Hugo and Sebastian walked in silence, a slow pace to enjoy the evening air, both with their hands in their pockets listening to the sound of every day living. Their footsteps echoed on the pavement, they could see the sea, calm and blue against the sunset. Sebastian let out a relaxed sigh as he slowed his pace, watching Hugo stare at the water with the sunlight in his hair, a small breeze making strands dance. Hugo turned to look at him, confused.  
“Right. Yes. We should hurry up.” Sebastian snapped out of his thoughts, placing his hand on the small of Hugo's back and walked along side him.  
“So…” Hugo started, getting Sebastian's attention. “I'm trying to figure out what the special occasion is.” He admitted. Sebastian shrugged.  
“None.” He replied.  
“None?” Hugo asked in slight disbelief. “With how everyone is acting I thought I missed an anniversary.” Hugo added. Again the man shrugged.  
“I can't spoil you? We've been working hard, especially you. We deserve a break.” Sebastian explained, his voice was slightly shaking though.  
“Spoil me? You took me to the grand slam the other month and bought me a shirt.” Hugo raised his eyebrow.  
“Wow, if that is your definition of spoiling then I need to do more for you.” Sebastian smiled, pulling Hugo closer to him as they walked.  
They reached the restaurant, it was quiet with only a few people inside enjoying their meals. Sebastian ran to the door and opened it, holding it to let Hugo go in first.   
“See? Spoiling you.” Sebastian smiled, showing off the dimples in his freckled cheeks.

They ordered their food and waited quietly, the wine coming first. Sebastian smiled as he poured the red liquid into Hugo's glass. He had to admit, it was nice and quiet compared to their usual trip to share a cheese board, and from the taste of what was in his glass, it was more expensive.   
“Wow.” Hugo breathed as he stared out the window, the sun painting the sky in pinks and oranges. The clouds were dark and the water had turned black, silhouettes of boats lazily drifting in the water. One by one the street lights flickered on, illuminating the foot paths as teenagers and couples littered the beach.  
“Yeah, why haven't we been here before?” Sebastian asked, not so subtly draining his glass of wine and pouring another one.  
“I guess we should probably start coming here more often.” Hugo said quietly, relaxed. “Ernest was right, I'm glad I changed.” He added. Sebastian raised an eye brow, worry flashing in his eyes.  
“What did Ernest say?” Sebastian froze.  
“That we were going some place fancy…” Hugo replied slowly, trying to work out why the change in demeanor. Sebastian visibly relaxed, a sigh of relief escaping from him as he poured himself his third glass of wine.   
“Is everything ok? Seriously, you've been on edge since we came out and you are chugging down wine like your life depends on it.” Hugo asked with a frown. Sebastian's face flushed red and he started to chew on his bottom lip again, thinking of what to say.  
“I am nervous… Scared actually.” Sebastian admitted. Hugo went to open his mouth but Sebastian continued. “Just seeing you gives me butterflies bit when you are dressed up like this? It feels like I'm meeting you all over again.” He smiled, reaching over the table to hold his hand. “So sorry, if I'm acting odd.”   
Hugo could feel his cheeks flare up, a small smile creeping on his face as he entwined his fingers with Sebastian's feeling a little more at peace. Dinner was served, the two eating and talking to themselves, Sebastian ordering another bottle of wine while listening to Hugo explain the history of Maple Bay. He had heard the story a thousand times that he could recite off by heart but he enjoyed listening to the passion in Hugo's voice, watching the light in his eyes as he bent forward to make a lame joke every now and again.  
“I should check on the kids. Who knows what Ernest is up to…” Hugo sighed quietly as dessert reached the table, taking out his phone.   
“I'm sure they are fine.” Sebastian smirked, trying his best not to roll his eyes. “Plus Amanda hasn't called and I don’t hear sirens…. Just beautiful Jazz music.”   
“This is Big Band, but I see your point…. I have to say, I'm amazed how much Ernest has changed…” Hugo mentioned.  
“I wouldn't know. He has been very helpful, hell, he helped me plan tonight cause I think he knows how hopeless I am at…” Sebastian stopped himself suddenly aware how tipsy he was.   
“At what?” Hugo asked, curious.  
“We should go.” Sebastian said while waving down the waiter for the check.  
“It is getting late-“  
“No, the night is still young and I have one more surprise left.” He cut Hugo off.

“It's closed.” Hugo pointed out when they reached the aquarium. Sebastian smirked and walked over to the door where a young man was waiting to let them in.  
“Not for us.” He smiled. Hugo raised an eyebrow as he was shoved into the building.  
The lights were on and all the creatures were out of their hidey holes, it was silent apart from the sound of the filters working hard to keep the water balanced for the creatures inside.  
“Quieter since our trip last year.” Sebastian came to Hugo's side, again placing his hand on the small of his back. The man chuckled remembering the chaos of the class trip.  
“At least no one will be stealing marine life.” Hugo chuckled again.  
“Well there goes the other surprise. I was going to adopt a penguin.” Sebastian sighed out loud. Another chuckle escaped Hugo as he bent down to read the little information plaque that was under the sea horse tank. Though he already knew the small facts that were written, instead he straightened his back and fixed his glasses.  
“Did you know the scientific name for the seahorse is Hippocampus? The Ancient Greek word hippos meaning ‘horse’ and kampos meaning ‘sea monster’.” Hugo turned to Sebastian who was entranced by the small creatures.  
“They are terrifying.” Sebastian remarked sarcastically, eyes still stuck on the tank. Hugo leaned into him, resting his head on the mans broad shoulder as they watched the animals float in their tank.  
“It is kind of cruel... Keeping them in a tank.” Hugo mused to himself, he felt Sebastian's body tense up.  
“We can free them but I'm not touching them.” Sebastian could feel himself shiver.  
“I thought you got over your fear?” Hugo laughed.  
“Used any excuse to be close to you... I mean... Yeah. Sure.” Sebastian coughed, shifting on the spot. Hugo lifted his head, smiling at him.  
“How scandalous.” Hugo grinned.  
“Yet I failed to convince you to give my daughter one of the top marks in the school.” Sebastian gasped.  
“Didn't work hard enough.” Hugo retorted.  
“Wow. That hurt a little.” Sebastian laughed to himself, but it fell short. The mood. Amanda's voice echoing in his head. It's all about the mood.  
“You know... This was the place I knew I fell in love with you.” Sebastian started. “Just how intelligent and funny you were, even though it was a stressful day, you kept your cool better than I did.”   
“You bribed a child.” Hugo reminded him.  
“Ha. Well. I have been thinking...” Sebastian trailed off, linking his hand with Hugo's, pale compared to his darker and smoother skin, his fingers clenching into his grip, trying not to shake. A lump had formed in his throat, the nerves starting to tense his body up as he looked into Hugo's bright eyes as he stared at him curiously. “I mean. This was the place where...” Sebastian reached for his back pocket, then his side pocket... He froze. His mind going blank. Oh no.  
“Uh.. Excuse me.” Sebastian let go of Hugo, pulling out his phone. “Just. Just wait here!” He yelled as he made his was to the exit.  
Hugo stood there, completely confused and lost at what just happened.

Amanda shook the paint can, Ernest already hard at work painting a giant dick on the side of the school while Lucian rolled a cigarette in the grass.  
“To be young again.” She sighed wistfully looking at the two. Ernest scoffed as he stepped back and admired his work. Suddenly her phone started ringing. She looked at the caller ID and answered.  
“What's up Pops?” She asked.  
“AMANDA YOU NEED TO GO TO MY ROOM RIGHT NOW, IN MY BED SIDE TABLE DRAW IS THE RING. I FORGOT THE RING!!!” He yelled from the other side, from the way he was breathing she could tell he was smoking, meaning he had abandoned Hugo somewhere.  
“Whoa, calm down. I'll be there in ten minutes. Maybe twenty...” She mummbled staring at the boys.  
“What?! Twenty minutes? Where are you? You know what, you are an adult I trust you to make good choices but I don't have that time.” He complained in the other side.  
“I don't know, dad. I'm not the one who forgot the ring. Ill ne as fast as I can, just keep hanging out and relax.” Amanda advised before hanging up.  
“Sebastian forgot the ring? After all this, he forgot the ring.” Ernest groaned as he kicked a paint can, the white liquid spilling onto the cement.   
“Get in the car, we got to hurry.” Amanda snapped at him, jogging to the car and opening the doors. She waited for the boys to get in and sped off before they could put their belts on.  
“What ring?” Lucien finally piped up from the back seat.  
“Dad's ring.” Amanda replied.  
“To give to my dad.” Ernest added.  
“For what?” Lucian asked again.  
“To sign his life away-“  
“Though he doesn't deserve my dad if he forgets the fucking ring-“  
“Excuse me? My dad deserves happiness, even if it's with my old teacher who is a giant nerd.”  
“Hey! My dad deserves the best, and Sebastian-“  
“Guys.”  
“Is perfectly suitable to marry-“  
“GUYS!” Lucien yelled. Amanda slammed on the brakes as the light turned red, a truck speeding past them. The three were in silent horror as they all pictured the wreckage they would have been in if Amanda didn't stop.  
“You two have issues, why am I being dragged into this?” Lucien broke the silence.  
“You promised me wine.” Ernest growled.  
“You fell for that again? You know what, doesn't matter. The pressing issue right now is to get the ring and deliver it to dad ASAP.” Amanda explained as she turned into the cul de sac.   
“ASAP?” Ernest asked.  
“As soon as possible. Idiot.” Lucien kicked the passenger seat sending Ernest to go forward and hitting his head on the dashboard. Amanda pulled into the drive way and slammed on the brakes, Ernest's head hitting the dash again, she jumped out of the car and looked for the house key... Which she had given to her father...   
“We can't get in.” Amanda groaned slamming her head on the front door.  
Without thinking Ernest picked up a giant rock from the door step and threw it at the front window, the glass shattering loudly and making Amanda jumped back in surprise.   
“The spare key, you idiot!” Amanda pointed to the spot where the stone was. But Ernest was already climbing through the window to unlock the door.   
“Where is the ring?” Ernest asked.  
“I think it's better if I look, who knows what's in his bed side table.” Amanda frowned but Ernest was already walking down the hall, heading towards the bedroom.   
“I'll just wait in the car then...” Lucien yelled out as Amanda followed the boy.

Pacing wasn't helping, his brain was screaming to run away and never look back. He lit up his third cigarette, checking his phone, inhaling. Nothing. No text. No missed call. Fifteen minutes. Hugo was going to be mad.  
He tried thinking of excuses. Aliens abducted him, no, maybe he saw a lost dog and had to take it back to his owner... No! Logical, he left his wallet at the restaurant, there it is, the excuse. He felt slightly better, but still was uneasy.  
“Pop!” Amanda yelled out the window as she parked the car, Sebastian wasted no time as he jogged up to the window, sticking his head in.  
“You are an idiot.” Ernest scorned as he threw a toiletry bag at his face.  
“I know! What's this?” Sebastian asked as he opened the bag to find a toothbrush and his cologne.   
“You reek of cigarettes, also, most importantly.” Amanda reached into her front pocket, handing him the small box. “Please don't lose it. Also clean your room.” She added with a frown.  
“Ok. Yes. Alright. Oh god. I can't do it.” Sebastian breathed out.  
“Don't do it.” Lucien piped up.  
“Lucien?! What are you-“  
“Dad.” Amanda grabbed his face, holding it to keep him looking at her. “Do you want to lose this chance? Do you want to go home tonight thinking about failure? You got this.” Amanda said, her voice low and serious.  
“I got this.” Sebastian repeated.  
“Don't fuck it up.” Ernest added.  
“I wont... I'll try not to. Oh god. I feel sick.” Sebastian complained. Ernest climbed over Amanda, as much as the seat belt allowed him to, and slapped the man. Instantly his cheek became red, the car fell into a quiet stun.   
“Sebastian, I did not bust my ass trying to be good and helping you fucking organize this shit for you to be a pussy! MAN UP!” He yelled.   
Sebastian nodded, reaching into the car and patting Ernest's head.  
“Thank you. Both of you. Oh. And Lucien, I guess?” Sebastian removed himself from the car and fixed himself up and putting the jewellery box in his pocket. “I got this.” He assured himself once more before going back into the aquarium.  
“I can't believe you slapped your future step dad.” Lucien laughed out loud, kicking the seat again, Ernest shouted out in anger as he reached into the backseat and hitting his friend.

The running footsteps echoed in the silent halls, Hugo closing his book as Sebastian ran up to him, the man's face red on one side and he was panting. Again, confused but relieved to not be alone with nothing but silent sea creatures to keep him company.  
“Sorry, left resturant wallet.” Sebastian tried to explain, muddling his words as he sat down, trying to catch his breath.  
“I thought I heard shouting.” Hugo frowned slightly but Sebastian didn't answer. He reached over Hugo, taking the book out of his hands, again he was shaking but his clear blue eyes stared intensely into his own. His face seemed more mature under the blue glow of the water, yet still seemed younger for his age. He took a deep breath in.  
“If we see the sharks can you hold my hand?” Sebastian blurted out. The man laughed, his hand reaching up to caress his cheek. Out of habit Sebastian leaned into his palm, leaving a soft kiss, tickling his hand.  
“Why are you so adorable?” Hugo asked, his thumb rubbing his cheek. He didn't wait for a sarcastic reply, the mixture of wine and adventure had made him crave for Sebastian's touch, and now that he finally seemed relaxed he bent his head down and kissing his forehead.  
“Hugo...” Sebastian chuckled. His voice soft. “You make everything better.” He tilted his face up, stealing a soft kiss on the lips. Hugo's hands cradled his face as he pushed into the kiss, parting Sebastian's lips with his tongue and feeling his lips smile from the action.  
But he pulled away, slowly though, keeping Hugo's attention as he reached into his pocket. He wrapped his fingers around the box, holding it for a moment gaining any courage he could muster, but he wasn't scared anymore. It felt right.  
“Hugo.” He whispered, his free hand taking the mans. His face shifted, eye brows slightly raised in waiting. With a big breath in he pulled out the box, handing it to him.  
Hugo opened to surprise gift, seeing the platinum band nestled in the navy velvet and shining brightly as Sebastian held his hand with both of his. It took a few minutes to process what was happening, the blood in his body rushing to his face as he looked to Sebastian, whose face went a bright shade of red.  
“Hugo... I know it hasn't been long, but I can't a life without you.” Sebastian gulped before continuing, but Hugo couldn't focus on what he was saying, still in shock, his hands now shaking as he watched his lover's lips move. “W-Will you marry me?” Sebastian finally stuttered out.  
Sebastian waited, watching Hugo's blank expression as he thought, his own body numb suddenly thinking of rejection, planning how to move to another country and what he should change his name to. Suddenly tears started to form in Hugo's bright eyes, he bent his head down and took his glasses off using his sleeve to wipe them.  
“Oh god. No no no.” Sebastian gasped as he lifted the man's face, using a thumb to wipe a stray tear. “I'm sorry, we can pretend this never happened! I'm so sorry!” Sebastian freaked. Hugo shoved his shoulder, a small laugh forming in his throat.  
“You idiot. I'm crying because I'm happy! Of course I'll marry you!” Hugo yelled, wrapping his arms around the smaller man, his embrace almost squeezing the life out of him.  
Sebastian untangled himself from the hug a d placed the ring on his finger, suddenly his body felt like jelly from the roller coaster his emotions had been on for the past week. Everything was now buzzing, almost lucid as he watched Hugo nervously rub a finger over the ring.  
“It fits perfectly.” He mused.  
“Ahhh, I had Ernest's help...” Sebastian answered. Another laugh came from Hugo as he shook his head.  
“So that's what you two were hiding...” Hugo smiled.  
“Hey, most of it was my work. And by most, I mean I paid for it all... And you know... Did the thing.” Sebastian lightly joked.  
“I'm glad you did... I love you.” Hugo put his glasses on again seeing Sebastian's face flush. He bent down, and pressed another kiss onto him, ignoring the taste of cigarette.


End file.
